puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Megalomania (pirate)
Megalomania is a pirate on Hunter and Malachite Oceans. = Achievements = On the Hunter Ocean: * Fleet officer of the crew Nervous Nerds * Member of the flag Wicked Peace * Owns Megalomania's Distilling Stall on * Owns Drunken Monkey on On the Viridian Ocean as Tamper: * Senior officer of the crew Press the Reset * Member of the flag Look At Me - I'm God On the Malachite Ocean: * Officer of the crew Stripped * Member of the flag Fill in the Blank On the Sage Ocean: * Officer of the crew Indecent Exposure * Member of the flag Repeat Offenders = Biography = Megalomania the pirate was created on the Hunter Ocean on August 26, 2010. The person behind this pirate had played Puzzle Pirates and was actively involved on various oceans numerous years ago before he quit the game. Years past and he came back to play the game he loved. However, he had wanted to completely restart his pirate career and thus returned under an anonymous new name. Megalomania frequently acts as his name suggests, and often divides the pirate world between those who love him, and those who just simply can't be bothered. He is often referred to as Mega or Megal(o). He is a frequent flier on Sea Monster Hunts and Cursed Isles. He is an excellent Man-At-Arms who has since started a semi-permanent job on Squishat's SMHs. Megalomania is an accomplished Spades player who takes part in Real Life tournaments, and is currently organising Spades Spectacular on Hunter for January 2011. ^^ Megalomania loves his hearties, crewbies and flaggies and often spams them with love. His hearties, crewbies and flaggies also love him and often spam him back ^^ Megalomania can also be found as these pirates on other Oceans: * Tamper on Viridian * Slings on Sage * Megalomania on Hunter * Megalomania on Malachite Known alts: * Snapshot on Hunter * Snapshot on Malachite = Bizarre = Megalomania is a pirate who cannot distill for nuts yet owns a Distilling Stall on Quetzal Island. He intends to one day dominate the Rum Industry on Hunter. He has since sunk 3 sloops in his experiments to find out the different ways of losing a sloop. *1. The first sloop sunk was on a Cursed Isle run. He decided to take on the Cursed sloops and cutters yet forgot to stock cannon balls. *2. He wanted to explore the Haunted Seas using a sloop and very nearly succeeded. Nearly. *3. The last sloop sunk (thus far) was on yet another Cursed Isle run. It was not a technical sink as he wanted to find out first-hand what would happen if boarders threw pirates overboard. = Timeline = In the beginning of December 2010, he has decided to start on conquering the puzzle Blacksmithing. He is currently at the Renowned standing. In late November 2010, he found the secret to bilging on a Youtube video and within 3 days went from Proficient/Distinguished to Grandmaster and has since reached the Legendary standing. He is also an accomplished tokener for bilging, having earned the Pillars of Bilge before his Seal of Bilge. As such, he is often invited to bilge on Cursed Isle runs. In October 2010, Megalomania logged in one day to find himself having been promoted to Fleet Officer with absolutely no fore-shadows. In September 2010, just a few days after creating his pirate and turning Yellow, Megalomania was made an Officer in Poseidon's Outlaws. = Blockades = Megalomania has navigated or admiraled in the following blockades: |valign=top style=" width:20%;"| * |}